


Ambush

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [139]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Harassment, Het, Human, Office, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paparazzi is always interested in celebrities and their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

Sighing, Eclipse got off the elevator as she made her way through Decepticon Enterprises lobby and out the front door.  She was sure to have one of two regular security guards see her leave, nodding at Lugnut as she left.  Megatron didn't mind her leaving to do errands during work if need be, but he did like to know where she was most of the time.   In any case, her usual run to the post office down the street didn't really require her to tell anyone, but it lessened the possibility of her husband sending out people to find her when the line was too long at the post office.  
  
Not that it usually took that long at the post office.  She usually just dropped off mail in the mailboxes out front to deliver.  The more formal and personal letters that email and fax would not be appropriate to use.  And the occasional package or first class envelope that she had to ensure was packaged and shipped correctly.  
  
But as she walked outside, she saw a large crowd of reports and cameramen. Odd. She was certain that there weren't any scandals surrounding anyone... Unless Bombrush had something that was coming back to haunt him, like some sort of sexual harassment charge. Primus, she was surprised that hadn't happened yet, considering how much of a flirt he was. Then again, he did have a way with words...  
  
She glanced around, recognizing some of the stations. Fox, ABC, CNN, and... she tilted her head at some of the others. TMZ? E! Entertainment? Was Soundwave's sister here and she just didn't know? The very few times Starbolt came by, the media had followed. And while it drove Soundwave insane, her sister seemed to enjoy doing it... She wouldn't be surprised if it had been Starbolt.  
  
Still, wanting to be safe, she moved over to a small corner of the building and checked her phone, Googling the company's name. Aside from stocks and news about a recent business deal Megatron had made, there was nothing in the news about some sort of scandal. Aside from the occasional "Who is the CEO seeing?" from those entertainment websites, but she never bothered thinking about those.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She blinking, looking up. A young man - no doubt a reporter by the way he was dressed with notepad in hand - was standing in front of her. He must have been new or something, considering how lost he looked. She felt bad for him as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you work here?" he gestured to the building.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you happen to know what the CEO's secretary looks like?" he asked politely. "Or, rather, do you know anything about her?"  
  
Eclipse gave a confused look. Why did he want to know about her?  
  
"Well, yes. I'm President Megatron's personal secretary. Do you wish to speak with my boss?"  
  
She had done this before. Often reporters would call or schedule to meet her in order to try to interview Megatron. The number of phone calls were tiresome, but she had been able to handle it.  
  
But what she hadn't expected was for the young man's face to beam up almost as if he had been told he had won both the Mega Millions and the State lottery at the same time.  
  
"You're Ms. Eclipse, Megatron's personal secretary and his wife?"  
  
Wait, what? Wife? How-? But she quickly thought of what to do. Damage control mode or deny all responsibility mode? Damage control? No, she couldn’t admit it. She had to deny all responsibility.  
  
"I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You're President Megatron's wife, aren't you? You've been married for at least a year now, haven't you?"  
  
How did he know that? "I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're quite mistaken. I'm only his personal secretary-"  
  
"-For at least twelve years already!" Suddenly, another reporter, a blond and very heavily make-up woman, with a recorder in hand pushed into the conversation, "But doesn't that mean you and Mr. Megatron have a very personal relationship already?"  
  
"Uh - We're only-"  
  
"So if you're not married, are you his girlfriend then?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Has Mr. Megatron had previous girlfriends before you?"  
  
"Does the President have any plans on getting married?"  
  
"Is he starting to date because he's worried about not starting a family before he gets too old?"  
  
"Is he paying you to be his girlfriend?"  
  
"Has CEO Megatron been looking around for potential wives other than yourself?"  
  
Eclipse was just getting more and more overwhelmed. Questions were being shouted at her right and left and it finally reached the point where they were starting to mix together. She had finally realized that almost every reporter and cameraman outside had suddenly flocked over to her, people shouting and pushing and shoving to ask her their questions.  
  
She was completely cornered, pressed back against the wall with no way of escaping. Her body was frozen and she suddenly felt cold and weak. This was just too much and she wasn't sure how to handle it.   
  
"Pl-Please, I don't-"  
  
"Can you make a comment on your relationship to CEO Megatron?"  
  
"Why have you been hiding it?"  
  
"Why do you feel it necessary to keep a marriage a secret like this?"  
  
Once again, the questions just rained down upon her and Eclipse couldn't even answer a single one. Realizing that unless she answered some, they weren't going to let her through. And she didn't know if Megatron wanted her to confirm or deny anything, so she couldn't say. Instead, she forced her head down and attempted to push through.  
  
The questions just seemed to get louder as she tried to push through. Damn it, there was just too many people!  
  
"Ms. Eclipse!"  
  
"Ms. Eclipse, a comment please!"  
  
"Will you confirm your marriage to the CEO-?"  
  
"Have you been offered compensation-?"  
  
"Was there money exchanged-?"  
  
"How long had you two been dating before-?"  
  
 _Stop, stop,_  she pleaded in her head as her attempts to push through proved fruitless.  There were too many.  They wouldn't let her go back inside.  They just kept pushing and shoving recorder after phone after microphone in her face.   _Please, please, make this stop!  I don’t want to be here!_  
  
"MOVE IT! OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I MOVE YOU!"  
  
It was almost hard to hear being in the center of the mob of reporters, but Eclipse heard it enough that as she turned up to look at where the familiar voice was coming from, a big and burly arm came around her to pull her to a tough and built chest.  
  
"MOVE!  BACK OFF! BACK OFF, YOU FILTHY VULTURES!"  
  
Eclipse looked up to see that Lugnut was holding her to him, Strika pushing people away from her. Though they were still yelling questions out at her, it was obvious that the sight of the 6'10 behemoths terrified them. And she was glad that they did, otherwise she doubted she would have made it out of there.   
  
Still clinging to Lugnut, she felt her legs giving out. Lugnut seemed to have noticed when he realized he was practically dragging her. Knowing that he had to get her inside (or else Megatron would personally mount his head on the wall of his office), he quickly lifted her up so that she didn't have to walk anymore. She clung to his jacket and peeked over his shoulder. Strika was right behind them and keeping the reporters at bay, shouting at them and pushing them away when they got too close.   
  
Finally, they made it inside and slammed the doors behind him. Lugnut carried Eclipse into the back rooms on the floor, keeping her out of sight. Eventually, they entered a lounge area and he carefully set her onto the couch. She had to lie down to calm down her rattled nerves, throwing an arm over her eyes as she controlled her breathing.   
  
"Are you alright, Ms. Eclipse?"  
  
The secretary looked up at Strika, who was kneeling next to her by the couch. Lugnut was on his phone calling someone. It may have been Megatron, but Lugnut was probably making sure the media didn't get inside and all. He would probably call upstairs after the lower floors were secure.  
  
"I-I'm fine... just a little jittery, maybe."  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?"  
  
"W-Water please... that would be fine."  
  
Strika quickly got her a cup of water, which she managed to drink down slowly. Lugnut was on the phone for a while, but soon after he was off the phone after several calls, he and Strika had to leave to make sure security was still running smoothly despite the mass crowd of journalists and reporters outside. They left a young security guard outside the lounge in case she needed anything.  
  
Eclipse was fine as she was with half a cup of water on the coffee table next to the couch. It was so quiet... more peaceful than that madness she had been forced to survive out there. There was no way she was getting to the post office anytime soon-  
  
*RING*  
  
She nearly jumped off the couch, but quickly composed herself when she recognized the tone. It was Megatron. But he should have been in the middle of a meeting at this time...  
  
She answered anyway. "H-Hello?"  
  
 _"Eclipse, where are you?"_  
  
"I-"  
  
 _"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"_  
  
"Megatron, really, I'm-"  
  
 _"Did anyone hurt you? Tell me the truth, Eclipse."_  
  
"Megatron!" she finally cried out, getting him to stop asking a thousand questions a minute. Primus, he was almost as bad as those reporters outside. Except his were of concern rather than him trying to swarm her... Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm fine. No one hurt me and I'm down in the back lounge down-."  
  
 _"I'll be right there."_  
  
"But you have a meeting-"  
  
 _"It ended. Besides, Shockwave and Soundwave are handling everything else and keeping an eye on Starscream. I'll be there in a minute."_  
  
"But Megatron, wait-" But the older man suddenly hung up, making Eclipse groan. She slumped back into the couch, shaking her head. Lugnut must have called him... She felt bad for interrupting his meeting. She was just thankful that she knew today didn't regard anything majorly important. Still, it was a meeting and she didn't want Megatron to miss those for any reason. Even if the reason regarded her.  
  
And it also wouldn't be good for rumors to go around of Megatron leaving suddenly after his secretary was attacked by a mob of reporters. While she knew Soundwave was more than capable of keeping things under wraps, obviously something had slipped by to alert the media of their marriage. Primus, that young man had accurately guessed how long they had been married! She could only hope that the true reason behind that marriage never got out-  
  
Footsteps startled her. Eclipse sat up enough to hear thundering footsteps just outside the door before the small scurrying of the young man outside alerted her to what was about to happen. Still, she jumped a bit while sitting up as Megatron entered the lounge.  
  
"M-Mega-?"  
  
She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Megatron suddenly stormed forward and kneeled down in front of where she sat. She gasped as his arms suddenly came around and pulled her into a tight embrace. She grunted as she was smashed against his chest, the older man holding her tightly to the point where it was almost painful and difficult for her to breathe. Still, she reached up and wrapped her arms around him too.  
  
While tight, the hug did make her feel a little bit more relaxed. Megatron's embrace made her feel safe, warm, relaxed... Something she definitely needed to feel after that horrific experience outside.  And it felt like Megatron needed it too, considering his hands were grasping her shoulder blades in an attempt to pull her closer.  
  
"You're not hurt?"  
  
His voice wasn't as rushed as it had been over the phone. But the concern, the... fear... it was still there.  
  
"I'm alright. Just... Just a little shaken."  
  
His arms squeezed a bit before easing up, allowing Eclipse to pull back enough to look up at Megatron.  
  
His face seemed rather passive considering the situation, but she could see his eyes alive and wild with thought. He was already trying to figure how this happened. He was already thinking about how to better keep her safe. He was trying to figure out how the media found out.  
  
But the most important thing she could see was that he was trying to control himself. Trying to not lose his temper for his wife getting hurt. He couldn't risk his reputation or their secret by punching out a reporter or anything.  
  
"Did they jump you when you tried to leave?"  
  
It took Eclipse a moment to realize what he was asking about. "Ah - N-No, they didn't. I... Oh Primus, I was so stupid..."  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"A young reporter asked me if I was your secretary and I had said yes. I-I thought they were just hoping to speak to you directly about some other matter. I didn't know they were going to ask about our marriage."  
  
"They asked about our marriage?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Was it speculation? Rumor? Did they have proof or anything like a photo?"  
  
It was overwhelming for her husband to be asking this, but he had good reason. Somehow the media had found out and they had to find out how quickly before things escalated too far.  
  
"There wasn't any proof... None they asked me to clarify or anything. But they seemed positive that I was your wife. In fact, the first reporter who knew who I was addressed me as your wife."  
  
"He said that? He didn't ask if you were?"  
  
"N-No. And he knew. He was the one who knew we had been married for at least a year."  
  
Megatron looked to side to think this over. That wasn't good. For some new kid to find all this out. It wasn't just rumors or a lucky photo of them. Someone had told the media about their marriage.  
  
"It was just the one reporter?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He was the only one who seemed to know about us?"  
  
"Ye-Yes. Yes. Everyone else was screaming, but I don't think anyone else seemed as confident about the time as that young man."  
  
"Did he say which paper or station he was from?"  
  
"I... I don't remember. He was a reporter using a notebook. I-I think he had some station logo on his bag."  
  
"Was it CNN? ABC? Or TMZ?"  
  
"No... No, it wasn't a television station... I-I think I saw... The Chicago Tribune... I-I'm not sure though..."  
  
Megatron nodded. "Did you get a name?"  
  
"J-Just his last name... Andrews... Something Andrews."   
  
The CEO nodded again. He would have to have Soundwave look into it later. While it wasn't much, at least it was a lead. And Soundwave could see if there were any rookie reports with the name "Andrews." At least from there they could eliminate who it might have been and then track who could have given that newbie the information. For now though, he was just glad she was safe.    
  
He moved his arms back around her again, pulling her tight against his chest. “You must have been frightened,” he murmured softly, gently running his fingers through her hair.   
  
Eclipse bit her bottom lip and nodded, burying her face into his shoulder.    
  
"Damn it, security should have know," Megatron growled. "I tell them to be more careful when the reporters come and they fuck it up,"  
  
"Megatron, please-" her hands tightened with his suit in her grasp "-Decepticon Enterprises gets reporters all the time. We had that many show up when one of our lower staff had been involved in an affair with an actress. No one could have guess that's what they were here about."  
  
His grip tightened in return before he sighed. Eclipse was right. Despite the amount of money they put into resourcing and having the best security protocols around, even they couldn't catch wind of everything. Which made him more suspicious of this being an inside job.  
  
"They won't leave you alone after this. Not until the hype dies down."  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
"... When was your last visit to your mother?"  
  
Eclipse blinked. "Um... two months ago? I had been so busy that I hadn't had a chance to see her as of recen-"  
  
"You'll be seeing her soon."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"For the time being, you'll be living in a separate apartment from me."  
  
"What?!" She leaned back to look at him in shock.  
  
"With the media all over this, they’ll be looking into your background for suspicious material. That can easily be taken care of, but they’ll know if they can’t find a place of residence for you.”  
  
“But they’ll know if I just-”  
  
“We have safe houses and spare apartments set up all over the city for things like this. You’ll take one that’s been used for a while so neighbors can confirm someone’s been living there. And the staff at your mother’s retirement home will be telling any reporters that you’ve been visiting there for some time.”  
  
“But that’s-”  
  
“I’ve had this set up for a while in case anything like this happened.”  
  
“But wouldn’t it be simpler to just tell them the truth? We can’t keep this secret forever!”  
  
Megatron bit his lip. He knew she was right. If he was to have a heir to inherit the company, a wife would have to enter the picture. And while he wanted to keep his child out of the limelight, it would be impossible to have that up until the day his child inherited the company. And that child would have to have some interaction with the media to become as use to it as he had.  
  
That still left Eclipse. It would be one hell of a mess to have to explain him marrying his personal secretary. It already was with what had just happened. He had no good story to tell as of now...  
  
"It's too early."  
  
"Too early?"  
  
"Eclipse, we don't have a clear cut story to tell them yet. And you're-"  
  
He stopped. Eclipse held her breath only to finally get no response. Which prompted her to ask.  "And I'm... what?"  
  
"... I didn't want you to have to deal with that so soon."  
  
"Deal? With the paparazzi?"  
  
"Yes." His knees were starting to hurt, so he slowly moved up to sit on the couch next to his wife. "I... I was fine dealing with them the first time around, but I didn't want you to have to deal with it. Not until you felt ready."  
  
"Well... I guess we've jumped that fence already."  
  
"Eclipse." He looked to her as she let out a chuckle. "This isn't funny."  
  
"I know, Megatron, I know." Eclipse leaned her head back and let out a sigh before she let her head lean to the side to rest of her husband's shoulder. "I'm just still a little shook up."  
  
"Hit the ground too hard getting over that fence?"  
  
Chuckling answered him. "I don't know how you deal with it all the time."  
  
"It's just something you learn."  
  
She gave a small huff. "Then shouldn't I be learning this now? Megatron... Yes, we don't have a story. I'm not prepared at all for this. But... If we just try to hide and deny it, it will only cause more trouble for the company. I don't want that."  
  
Megatron brought a hand up to rub his forehead. Shit, Eclipse was right. Denying it now would only make things worse. All his ideas for making the announcement later were gone. To deny it now and then say it was true years later would be a scandal. And trying to fib on the marriage date would only backfire on him in the end.  
  
"Fuck." He let his head fall down as he moved his hand to his wife's head, stroking it softly. "We can't cover up this mess."  
  
"So should we just tell them?"  
  
"...Yes. Not today though. We'll just need some time."  
  
"Megatron?" Eclipse slowly brought her head up away from his hand to look at him.  
  
"Once Soundwave is done finding the leak, we'll get the story straightened out." The CEO slowly got up and began to pace in front of the couch. "Bombrush can help out Soundwave and that shouldn't take too long. And for our story... we can just build up from what we told your mother."  
  
"The one where we were just friends and then we just suddenly hit it off?"  
  
"Yes, that one. We became friends over the years, the attraction caused us to start dating shortly, and even though we hit it off well, we were hesitant to make it serious since it was a work place relationship and all. Yes, and that's why we told nothing to the media. We didn't know if it would work out and I knew you were a very private woman, so I did my best to keep it secret so as to not stress you out. And the same after we got married..."  
  
"Will they believe that? Some of them said I did it because I was paid to-"  
  
"Those idiots just come up with that bullshit to sell their stories. It won't stop the tabloids from printing that shit out. But everyone else will buy it. Just need to tweak a few things, get the details right and then we can get on with our lives."  
  
"Will I-?"  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
Eclipse was still on the couch, unable to look at her husband even as he came to kneel down in front of her again, his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her again.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Will I have to be in that... with all of them again?"  
  
"...Yes." Megatron could feel her starting to shake again. Primus, how he wished she had never been exposed to those beasts. "It'll just be a conference and I'll try to keep it limited. Just the big name studios and papers to keep it professional. You should be okay with just those. They shouldn't overwhelm you too much."  
  
"Yes- Wait, conference? Today?"  
  
"No, no, in a few days. A week at the most since we have to wait for Soundwave to find the leak and get the story and all."  
  
"But, how will we explain this in that time-?"  
  
"I'll have a company statement sent to the presses tomorrow. I'll... I'll have to say you are my wife, but that the media's 'assault' on your person left you very shaken and disconcerted. A proper announcement will be made in good time once you've recovered and all."  
  
Eclipse nodded. There was going to be hell raised tomorrow once it got out, but it would keep most of the media off of them until the announcement. And from that statement, it looked like she was going to be out for a while.  
  
"I guess I'll be stuck in the house again, huh?"  
  
He grimaced a bit. "It'll only be for a day or so just to keep appearances. You will come back to work, but we'll just have to be careful that you don't-"  
  
"-Get swarmed again." Feeling better than before, Eclipse slowly stood up, her husband following to make sure she didn't lose her footing.  
  
"If you need to rest some more-"  
  
"I'll be okay. I still have a few more things to take care of."  
  
"I will have someone else take care of it. For now, I think it's best we go home."  
  
"Home? But its not even three-"  
  
"There's nothing else important to do today. And besides, we have to make the story of you being 'very shaken up' from your encounter with the media believable."  
  
"True." And Eclipse could somewhat guess that Megatron's pride had been hurt enough by this that he would 'reclaim' her again after what the media had done. But knowing him, he would wait for her to be calm and willing before he did so. "I guess I wouldn't mind cutting work early today."  
  
"That's the spirit," he said as he brought her into another warm hug. "And we can order takeout from that one place you like."  
  
"... My favorite Vietnamese place you hate so much?"  
  
"Yes, that one. I'll just have to get a few orders of their pork appetizer for myself."  
  
Eclipse chuckled as she let her husband hold her closer. Well, despite such a rough day with reporters jumping her and all, she was glad it would be able to end on a better note.  
  
Her favorite Vietnamese food for dinner and a few days off? Not that she'd take reporters everyday for that, but she'd be okay for the rough sex she knew he was going to dish out on her that night.  
  
At least she'd be able to sleep it off tomorrow.


End file.
